


Loaded

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Barebacking, Breeding, Cumplay, M/M, Smut, buttplug, internal ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy fantasy becomes a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loaded

It’s warm, the sun is creeping in through the window, and Reid can feel Morgan’s morning erection pressing against his backside; it’s a hell of a way to wake up. He wriggles his hips back, determined not to waste it, and soon a sleepy Morgan gets the idea.   
  
“So,” Morgan practically purrs, as he thrusts lazily against Reid’s flesh, “it’s an easy guess how you want to spend our day off, huh?”  
  
Reid grunts and pushes back without turning his head, and Morgan chuckles at his shoulder. A hand wanders over his side, his arm, his thigh, and then leaves him. Reid groans, but then it’s back, to part the cheeks of his rear and probe between, firm and slick with lube. Morgan touches around Reid’s pucker, teasing him, pressing down either side to open him up just a millimetre before he releases the pressure and the little opening resists again.  
  
“What’s this, pretty boy?” Morgan murmurs, pressing one finger in little circles over the flesh. “Looks like you still have cum in you from last night.” With the words, he eases two lubed fingers up into Reid, the muscles just pliant enough from the previous night’s encounter. He nips at the shell of Reid’s ear as he thrusts them gently. “Wanna get a shower, baby?”  
  
“Just fuck me, Derek,” Reid murmurs, half in the pillow.   
  
Morgan doesn’t argue, and less than a minute later the fingers are replaced by Morgan’s cock, long and thick and slick with just the right amount of lube, pushing up into him. Reid groans and pushes back, his own erection raging in a tangle of sheets.  
  
“You like that, baby?” Morgan asks, hand on his hip as he makes long slow thrusts. “Getting fucked while you’re still stretched from the night before? While there’s still cum in you?”  
  
“You know I do,” Reid mutters impatiently, grinding his hips back. He wants to get off, but he’s feeling too buzzed and comfortable to even move his arm below the sheets.  
  
“What if we just stayed in bed all day, and I kept fucking you, hmm?” Morgan asks, lips brushing his neck as he speeds up his thrusts slightly. Reid groans. “Kept cumming in you, filling you up?”  
  
“Oh god,” Reid groans, and Morgan’s reaches around and finds his cock, squeezing and stroking while he keeps thrusting and talking.  
  
“How many loads do you think you could take, Spencer?” he growls, low and sultry. “And I don’t mean how many could fit, how many could you  _take_ , before you ask me to stop, before you want to be empty again?”  
  
Reid actually whimpers, and Morgan bites his earlobe as he fists him furiously and makes him cum all over their sheets.  
  
“Fuck,” Reid gasps, and lets Morgan keep thrusting, a strong hand guiding his hip until the man grunts and empties into him.  
  
“Good morning,” Morgan murmurs, and Reid smiles.  
  
“Morning.”  
  
Morgan pulls out carefully, and Reid is about to protest, when he’s grabbed at the hips and moved onto his hands and knees, his upper body still lost in the pillow.  
  
“Keep still,” Morgan says, and Reid does, because in this state he’d pretty much do whatever Morgan asked, and he’s pretty sure Morgan is trying to make sure his semen doesn’t leak out, and that thought is exciting. There’s the sound of movement, Morgan getting off the bed, and he’s looking under the bed for something, in their box of toys.  
  
“What do you think, baby?” Morgan asks as he gets back on the bed. He holds something in view, a small purple plug, about three inched long in total, tapered to a soft tip with a thin neck and a flared base. “You up for it?”  
  
Reid isn’t a morning person, so it takes him a moment to work out what Morgan is proposing. When it clicks, he groans.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Morgan puts a bit a lube on the thick end of the plug, and presses it against Reid’s twitching opening. “You remember our safe words?”  
  
“Cephalopod for ‘stop what you’re doing now’,” Reid says. “Mollusc for ‘stop everything’.”  
  
With that confirmed, Morgan pushes the toy into him in one smooth motion, a slight popping feeling as his body closes around the narrow neck.  
  
“There we go.” He pats Reid’s behind affectionately, and gets off the bed. “Wear that jockstrap I got you, will you?”  
  
“Just the jockstrap?” Reid asks, sitting up.   
  
“Oh yeah.”  
  
And then he’s gone. Reid fumbles to hold the black jockstrap in the right position to slip into it, the feel of the plug moving slightly in him sending pangs of pleasure through him. By the time his thoughts are running at their usual pace, which takes a while after the fuck he’s just had, he goes downstairs to find Morgan near the back door in just his boxers. Outside in the garden, Clooney is barking happily, and Reid realises they slept in late, and it’s almost midday. He peers back towards the living room, squeezing his internal muscles around the plug inside him.  
  
“Aren’t you going to close the blinds?”  
  
“It’s not illegal to be in your underwear in your own house,” Morgan says, stretching out his arms. “Go bend over the arm of the couch, make sure your ass is up in the air, and leave the plug in.”  
  
There’s nothing bossy about Morgan’s request, he knows even though they’re phrased as commands they’re not, that if he doesn’t want to do something, Morgan would never force him or make him feel badly. Reid goes through to the living room and does as requested, bends over the arm and hikes his behind into the air. Then he waits, hoping to the universe that Morgan means what he said, and is planning to fill him up. The thought starts to get him hard, and his wiggles his hips against the small intrusion. The window’s in front of him, and he knows he’s blocked by hedges, but if Morgan comes up behind him anyone who cared to look in would be able to guess what’s going on.  
  
Morgan does exactly that. He comes up behind Reid and strokes his backside, and without a word carefully eases the plug out of his hole. Reid doesn’t have any time to adjust before Morgan is pushing his cock in, firm but careful, and lubed – Reid hadn’t even noticed him bringing the bottle in. He grabs at the sofa and pushes back, groaning at the feelings of being stretched wide by Morgan’s girth. It’s a quick, hard fuck, where Morgan reaches under him to make sure he gets off as he ejaculates in him again. He catches Reid’s release in his hand and slips the plug back in.  
  
“Wanna watch a film?” Morgan suggests, as he makes a show of licking Reid’s cum from his hand. Reid knows it’s just about filling the refractory period with things to do, so he picks something he doesn’t care about missing the details. When Morgan comes back from washing his hands, he pulls Reid into his lap, a hand under him to fiddle with the plug, pressing on the flared base.   
  
“You look so sexy in a jock,” Morgan purrs in his ear as Reid leans back, rueing Morgan’s longer recovery period. “Wanna get you something purple, that’d be perfect.”  
  
Eventually, after a constant rock of his hips back against his lover, Reid feels Morgan getting hard again. He doesn’t wait for a cue, just gets down on his hands and knees on the floor and wiggles his ass in invitation. Morgan takes the offer and fucks him right there, taking his time, making it last, turning him over and finally finishing while holding Reid’s knees up. Reid jerks himself off to a shuddering climax.  
  
The day is filled with menial housework; dusting, tidying, vacuuming, and sex. Over the couch again, so hard and so fast Reid orgasms just from the friction against fabric. On the armchair, backside held high in the air to use gravity as an ally; it doesn’t work completely, and when Morgan plugs him up again he lowers his mouth to lick at a stray trickle of sticky white cum. On the floor again, Spencer pressed into the rug while Derek works him over. After Morgan is done and Reid has the buttplug in again he deals with his lover’s remaining erection, between his legs and sucking his cock, stroking his thighs soothingly and treating him right as Reid keens and pants.   
  
Each time Reid feels fuller, hotter, more wanton. By the time Morgan drags him to the bedroom, it’s getting dark, and he’s so focused on getting fucked again, Morgan has to bring him a glass of water and make him drink. He downs it quickly, and puts the glass down on the bedside table.  
  
“Derek, please,” he whines.  
  
“You want to go again, baby?”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“How many have you had by now?” he asks as he climbs onto the bed with Reid, who already has his hands behind his knees pulling them up.  
  
“Seven, including last night.”  
  
“Seven loads of cum in you. God, baby,” he growls as he toys with the plug. “You’re barely spilt a drop. Kinda proud of you. No, not kinda; so proud.”  
  
Reid laughs breathlessly, and Morgan sticks a pillow under his hips to angle him upwards. He strokes his hand along the man’s torso gently, and Reid arches against the contact.  
  
“Hold it in just a little longer baby, one last load?”  
  
“Shut up and fuck me, Derek, you talk too much.”  
  
“Says you.”  
  
He doesn’t let Reid wait too long though, quickly removing the plug and replacing it with his cock. Reid whines, the sensation just the right side of sore, as careful as Morgan has been, he’s never been fucked seven times so quickly. Morgan moves slowly, but Reid can feel semen seeping out around him. He puts a hand on Morgan’s chest, who slows and watches him.  
  
“Too full, Derek.”  
  
“You want to stop?”  
  
“No, god no, but we’re gonna make a mess.”  
  
“Shower?” Morgan suggests. “I’ll have to put the plug in you one last time, baby.”  
  
“Just do it.” Reid grits his teeth, because although it doesn’t hurt, he just wants Morgan’s cock in him fucking him senseless.  
  
“C’mon.” Morgan practically picks him up and carries him into the bathroom.  
  
Soon they’re under the hot spray of the shower, Reid makes use of the conspicuous handles; this is not the first time they’ve had sex here by far, and certainly won’t be the last. He wraps his legs around Morgan’s waist, pulling him close. Morgan pulls out the buttplug for the final time, letting it drop onto the shower floor. Reid gasps and tries to clench his muscles, but Morgan quickly slips his cock inside and jerks his hips upward.  
  
“Derek!” Reid gasps, holding on tight to the handles as Morgan begins to fuck him in earnest. He knows most of Derek’s ejaculate is leaking out of him now, but he doesn’t care. It’s filthy and sordid and fantastic, as Morgan grazes past his prostate, his free cock bouncing between their bodies.  
  
“So hot, pretty boy,” Morgan groans, sucking and biting at his neck. “So kinky, baby, you wanting me so bad.”  
  
“I do, I do! Derek, please!” is all he manages amongst a constant stream of pleasured sounds.  
  
“I wanna do this on a work day,” Morgan murmurs. “Fuck you before a day in the office, and plug you up. Let you walk around all day with my cum inside you, feeling that plug every time you sit, making you horny for me.”  
  
Reid is so close, so very close; Morgan just needs to not stop, to never stop until he’s through. He can feel his climax building, so intense he won’t even need a hand for his own cock to make it happen.  
  
“Maybe during our lunch break I’d take you to the men’s room and top you up. Let you go the rest of the day with two loads in you, as you do your files, talk to the team, all the while my sticky cream is up in you, keeping you lubed for the end of the day when I’d get you into my office and we’d fuck hot and messy on the desk.”  
  
Reid practically howls, and Morgan has enough presence of mind to reach between them and grab at him, fisting his lover’s cock through an intense orgasm with only a small amount of ejaculate after so many that day. Morgan isn’t far off, and fucks his last load into his lover as the rest leak out, coating him and then being washed away by the shower.  
  
Their bodies go slack, and both of them risk falling over. Reid puts his legs down, shaky and a little light headed. It’s okay though, because then Morgan’s washing him gently, cleansing his tired skin, washing away the trace of their day with the shower head and gentle fingers.   
  
The next thing Reid is aware of is being on their bed, waking from a doze. He’s dry but warm, and Morgan is lying beside him, stroking his arm.  
  
“Did I pass out?”  
  
“No, you just fell asleep as soon as you sat on the bed. You’re all fucked out.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Did you enjoy what we did today?”  
  
“Uh-huh.” He stretches out his legs until they click, and shuffles closer, throwing an arm around Morgan’s middle. “A study has suggested that people who have a vaginal exposure to semen are less likely to suffer from depression.”  
  
“You don’t have a vagina though.”  
  
“And there’s no data on rectums,” Reid murmurs. Morgan snorts, and wraps his arms around his lover. “You inside me is pretty good for making me feel good though.”  
  
“Glad to help.”  
  
“I’m so hungry,” Reid groans, as he stomach rumbles on cue.  
  
“Dinner’s on the stove.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Thought I’d cook something for when you woke up.”  
  
“Thank you.” Reid snuggles in more to Morgan’s chest. “Looking forward to our next office day.”  
  
Morgan hums appreciatively, and leans over him for a kiss.


End file.
